Revolución
by DARIU2
Summary: Los titanes han llevado a la raza humaba al borde del la extinción. Así que los humanos lucharán para no dejarse vencer. Para ello nosotros entrenamos para pelear, mi objetivo es sobrevivir y salir al mundo exterior. Se necesitan Oc s


Hace un siglo apareció el enemigo natural de la humanidad. La diferencia de poder entre ambos bandos era abismal, por lo que la raza humana estuvo al borde de la extinción.

Como medida de protección los humanos levantaron tres muros llamados Maria, Rosa y Sina. Pudiendo disfrutar un siglo de protección.

Sin embargo…

Los titanes derriban la puerta del muro y entran para Shiganshina, y ahí comienza nuestra lucha para sobrevivir.

Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Eso fue en el año 845, era un crío en ese entonces.

Y como todos los niños tenían un sueño, ser parte de las Tropas de Reconocimiento y ver el mundo exterior.

El titán colosal aparece en la entrada del muro, y de una patada se carga la puerta. El pánico se esparce y comienza la evacuación.

Y no podía creer lo que veía, un titán se devoraba a mi familia por completo…

Yo fui el único que sobreviví…

Un adulto me llevó hacia un barco se zarpó hacia el interior.

Comer, aunque sea un duro pan era un lujo para la gente, sobre todo los niños que habían perdido todo. Como yo.

Solo me quedaba una cosa, robar.

Un día había robado carne a un soldado del ejército. Todo para mi supervivencia.

Sí, había perdido la habilidad de amar…

Alguien como yo ya no tenía nada, así que solo me quedaba ingresar al cuerpo de Adiestramiento.

Cuando ingresé, tuve la idea de ser fuerte.

Ese día todos los reclutas estábamos formados en el intenso calor que hacía.

Mi instructor era alguien bastante particular.

-¡Ahora ustedes forman parte de la promoción nro 104 del Cuerpo de Adiestramiento! ¡Pero no tienen suerte porque yo, Keith Shardis, seré su instructor!.-Exclamaba aquél hombre pelón con un semblante terrorífico.-¡No crean que esto será una cálida bienvenida! ¡Ustedes no son más que ganado que esperan ser devorados por los titanes!.-

Miraba el cielo con pesar, esta sesión será algo larga.

-¡Durante los próximos tres años ustedes estarán bajo mis ordenes, banda de inútiles! ¡Les enseñaré a cómo sobrevivir y matar titanes! ¡La decisión es de ustedes!.-

Sonreí, ya lo había decidido.

El instructor caminaba alrededor de toda nuestra formación.

-¡Tú, enano!.-Le gritaba a un rubio.-¡Dime tu nombre!.-

-¡Soy Armin Arlelt, del distrito Shiganshina, señor!.-Se presentaba colocando su puño en su corazón y se paraba firme, el chico sudaba.

-¡¿Sí?! ¡Pues menuda gilipollez de nombre!.-Seguía gritando el hombre.-¡¿Te lo pusieron tus padres?!.-

-¡Me lo puso mi abuelo, señor!.-Responde con miedo, sin mirarlo a los otros.

-¡¿Y a qué has venido, Arlet?!.-

-¡A contribuir para la victoria de la humanidad, señor!.-

-¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Serás el postre para los titanes!.-

Pobre chico, aunque era interesante como el hombre humillaba a los reclutas para ver si están para listos para lo difícil.

Pero notaba como Keith no les preguntaba a todos, sino que pasaba de largo algunos y les preguntaba a los que parecían más débiles o cobardes.

Me acomodé mis gafas y sonreí.

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes, cuatro ojos?!.-Exclama el instructor caminando hacia mí.

-De nada en especial, señor.-Respondí con total calma, colocándome firme.

-¡¿Quién coño eres tú?!.-

-Soy Damian Barnes, pertenezco al distrito de Shiganshina.-Respondí mirándolo directamente, estábamos exageradamente cerca.

-¡¿Y quieres sobrevivir y ser alimento de los titanes?!.-

-Vaya pregunta.-Sonreí burlonamente.-Yo no seré comida de nadie.-

Keith se me quedó mirando pensativo, arrugando el entrecejo.

Él da un paso y me da un fuerte cabezazo, que a pesar del dolor no retrocedo.

-¡Qué interesante respuesta, cuatro ojos!.-Exclama volteándose, caminando para ver a quién intimidar.

Mis dientes crujían, tuve que aguantar el dolor sin gritar ni golpear a mi instructor.

Yo sobreviviré, como sea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Requisitos para Oc`s.

*Nombre:

*Apellido:

*Edad:

*Apariencia:

*Ropa de civil:

*Carácter:

*Sueños:

*Historia:

*Ejercito: Tropas Estacionarias, Policia Militar o Legión de Reconocimiento.

*Curiosidades:

El próximo cap será más largo.

Eso es todo, espero sus Oc`s :3


End file.
